Everytime We Touch
by lunarocks14
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Dangerous. Rose and Scorpius found their perfect fairytale ending when they were in sixth year. What happened next? Songfic. Character death.</html>


**Song: _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise.**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

Rose Malfoy turned over in bed, waking up from a dream, and smiled at the sleeping form of her husband. Scorpius looked at cute in dreamland as he did when awake. She smiled fondly, remembering the day he had proposed to her, looking at her with his gorgeous big blue eyes as his went down on one knee and asked her to marry him.

She looked over at the door, thinking of their two children, asleep in their beds, in their holiday house in Iceland, and sighed with happiness, content.

Her mind drifted back to her dream and she blushed, a smile spreading across her face.

Thunder crashed overhead and she started, looking at Scorpius who was still asleep. She smiled faintly, knowing he was a heavy sleeper, and thought of her children. She climbed quietly out of bed and padded across the room, silently opening the door and walking over the hall to her daughters' room. She pushed the door open. Robyn was sound asleep, her long blonde hair spread out over the pillow, blue eyes closed to the world. Jasmine was sitting up in bed, eyes wide.

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Thunder crashed again, and Rose jumped, feeling a longing for Scorpius, and wishing he wasn't asleep. She crept over to Jasmine. "Hey, Jasmine, you okay?" She whispered.

Jasmine yawned. "I couldn't sleep... the thunder woke me up," she whispered, eyes dilated with fear.

"It's okay, sweetie," Rose murmured, sitting next to her on the bed and putting her arms around her. Jasmine leaned into her. The loudest thunder crash yet suddenly came, and they both jumped.

Robyn woke up with a start and gasped slightly. "Is it thundering?" She asked quietly.

Rose nodded and took one arm from around Jasmine, holding it out to her youngest daughter. "Come here, babe," she whispered.

Robyn slid out of bed and tiptoed over to them, climbing onto the bed and nestling into her mum.

"I like thunder," Robyn whispered.

"You're like your father," Rose whispered, a laugh in her voice.  
>Robyn smiled. "Is he still asleep?" She whispered. Rose nodded.<p>

_Because every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

Rose hugged her two girls tight then let them go. "Bed, Jasmine, Robyn, the storms' gone now."

Robyn crept off to bed and Rose smiled fondly, following her and tucking her in. "Mum," she protested. "I'm 11."

Rose smiled and kissed her forehead. "Jasmine doesn't complain, and she's 14," she pointed out.

Robyn shrugged. "Jasmine's like you," she whispered.

"And you're like your father, and he doesn't mind when I tuck him in," Rose murmured. She stroked her daughters' cheek and walked over to tuck Jasmine in. "Night, girls," she whispered, before returning to her room.

She opened the door silently, to find Scorpius standing on the other side. She jumped and gasped slightly, before putting her hand to her heart and glaring at him. She shut the door behind her and he drew her into a hug. "Sorry for frightening you," he murmured against her hair.

Rose snuggled into him. "You didn't scare me," she muttered, reaching up to kiss him.

He kissed her back, taking her hands and smiling against her lips.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

"Your heart's going so fast, I think it's about to stop," he whispered, breaking the kiss. She grinned. "I think it can handle the strain, honest."

He chuckled, stroking her cheek. "Hmmm... should we risk it?"  
>"Yes," she murmured, pulling his face to hers and kissing him hard.<p>

He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Rosie," he whispered. "I love you."  
>She looked into his eyes and told him, "I love you too," knowing the world was cruel but this love was infinite.<p>

"How are the girls?" He asked, breaking her thoughts.

Smiling, she answered, "Robyn's fine, loving it, but Jasmine was a bit scared."

He grinned mischievously. "Robyn's my clone, isn't she?"

She laughed. "And you're your fathers' clone," she teased him. He looked flabbergasted, ready to argue, then realised she was joking and relaxed.

"You're Hermione's clone, then." He smiled at her. "But you look like Ron – only prettier, of course."

She grinned at him. "The perfect mix – red-head with intelligence."

_Cos every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

He smiled fondly. "Remember when we were at Hogwarts?"  
>She tilted her head, looking at him, thinking of the past. "How could anyone forget Hogwarts?"<p>

"Our last year was 22 years ago, you might have forgotten."

She smirked at him. "Oh Hogwarts... how could I ever forget you?" She said melodramatically.

He laughed gently. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten," he whispered.  
>She smiled and kissed his cheek. "So am I," she murmured.<p>

He kissed her again, and her heart leapt. When she was with Scorpius, she felt like anything was possible – well, it was, really, if her parents had let her marry him. She smiled, thinking of the magical day Scorpius had asked for their permission to marry her, and they had agreed, after a few startled looks. She didn't know why they'd been so shocked, although the fact that they didn't need Rose's parents' permission at that point – as she had been 21 - coupled with the fact that Scorpius' parents would never approve of him marrying a Weasley, might have added to their astonishment.

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow? I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Scorpius tilted her chin up to look at her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, smiling.

She put her hand up to cradle his cheek. "The day my parents agreed to our marriage," she replied.

He grinned. "Did you perform the Imperius Curse on them first?" He asked cheekily.

She mock-slapped his cheek. "No, they agreed of their own free will." She shook her head. "I was more surprised when _your_ parents agreed to come to the wedding."

He grinned impishly. "Mum told Dad, if he didn't go, she'd divorce him."

Her eyes widened. "No way!" She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and laughed. "You're joking, right?"

He shrugged and nodded. "But she did threaten to drag him there by parts unmentionable."

Rose giggled, then screwed her nose up in disgust. "Scorpius, I really didn't want to think about your father's unmentionable parts!"

He wrinkled his nose. "You terrible child! Why did you immediately leap to the conclusion that _that_ was the unmentionable part Mum was on about?"

She made a face and lay her head on his chest. "I think a subject change is in order."

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

His arms encircled her protectively. "I agree with you there, Rose."

She grinned up at him. "Unless you want me to think about it... eeww, no! Your dad's 64!"

He put his head on one side. "How do you know how old my dad is?" He asked with surprise.

"He's the same age as mine," she told him gently, hiding a smile.

He frowned then swatted her gently. "Shut up."

She laughed and reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. He held her hand there with his and smiled at her, then cradled her cheek with his other hand.

"Can you believe that Robyn's going away to Hogwarts in a few weeks?" He murmured.

She shook her head, feeling tears coming suddenly to her eyes. "They're growing up so fast."

He smiled then examined her face with concern. "Are you crying?"  
>She sniffed and shook her head, dislodging one tear which rolled down her face.<p>

He brushed it away with his thumb. "Shh," he murmured. "I know you'll miss them, but don't cry."

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

She smiled slightly and nodded. "You know I've always been a crier – remember, I cried at our wedding."

He laughed slightly, nodding. "And you cried on Jasmine's first day."

"And I cried when I threw up all over our white Persian rug," she smiled, then wrinkled her nose up.

He chuckled. "_I_ nearly cried!"

"I had an excuse," she pointed out.

"Being pregnant is _not_ an excuse for throwing up," he laughed.

She made a face at him. "You try being pregnant!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Sadly, it's impossible," he said cheerily.

She walked over to the bed and grabbed her blanket, pulling it around her. "I'm cold," she explained, and started to walk back to him. Suddenly, she tripped on the trailing blanket and fell over.

He was at her side in an instant, pulling her to her feet and embracing her protectively. "Are you hurt?" He asked, worry tingeing his eyes.

"No, but my pride is," she smiled, touching his face comfortingly.

He half-smiled. "So, no harm done."

_Cos every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly_

He pulled her – carefully – over to their bed, and she lay down on it. He climbed in next to her and she squealed as he nestled against her. "You have cold feet!" She whispered.

"Sorry," he murmured, pulling her close to him. Her whole body tingled and she smiled, feeling... an indescribable feeling. Almost suffocating warmth, and happiness... and more. She always felt like that around Scorpius. "I was trying to warm my feet up, but I have to remember that I'm not the centre of the universe."

She giggled. "You're the centre of mine," she told him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. "You are my universe," he whispered against her lips.

She felt like flying. "I love you," she whispered, simply.

"I love you more," he told her, laying a hand on her cheek and smiling at her.

She shook her head, "Not possible."

He stared into her eyes. "Believe me, it is."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, if you wanna believe that, sure." She nestled closer to him.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

There was suddenly a loud crash and a scream from the girls' room. She pulled away from him and sighed, grabbing his hand and heading for the door. She was just reaching for the doorknob when Scorpius whispered, "Rose."

The note of urgency in his voice terrified her. She whirled around to see him staring at the mug on their bedside cabinet, which was wobbling. As the two of them stared at it, it wobbled more, and suddenly fell off the edge, landing on the floor and shattering.

The two of them stared at each other in horror as the whole house shook.

"Earthquake," Rose whispered, and twisted the doorknob, barrelling through the door, followed an instant later by Scorpius. As she raced for the girls' room, she was glad of that; she couldn't go through this without him. The mirror on the wall fell off with a crash. Rose jumped over the mess of broken glass, but Scorpius froze. "Seven years bad luck," he whispered, then shook his head and ran after her.

Their perfect holiday was crashing around them.

He grabbed her hand, adrenaline rushing through them as they burst into the girls' room. Robyn was sitting on the bed, eyes wide with fear. "Mum!" She screamed.

Rose ran over to her. "Come on, we have to go," she told her, pulling her out of bed and yanking her over to the door. "Jasmine!" She yelled, looking around for her other daughter, who wasn't in her bed.

She heard a frightened whimper. Jasmine was standing by the window. She'd obviously been watching the lightning.

Scorpius took a step towards her.

The lamp on Jasmine's bedside table fell off and she leapt back with a squeal, eyes with with terror.

Rose pushed Robyn towards Scorpius. "Get her OUT!" She screamed, before taking a step towards Jasmine. Looking back at Scorpius, who was still standing there, shell-shocked, she flew over to him, planted a quick kiss on his cheek, and whispered, "Go! Save her! I'll get Jasmine!"

His eyes locked on hers, and she knew time was trickling away. "Stay safe," he told her.

She nodded, and called, "I promise!" as he hustled Robyn out of the door, hurrying downstairs with her.

She felt a rush of pure terror – now she was alone, she couldn't cope – but took a deep breath, thinking of her daughter. She turned to Jasmine. "Come here, baby. It's okay." She promised, empty words as the lampshade fell with a bang. The wardrobe in the corner started shaking. "MOVE!" Rose screamed.

Jasmine finally stopped shaking and raced across the room, throwing herself into her mothers' arms just as the wardrobe fell with a crash. Bits of ceiling plaster were beginning to come off. Rose knew it was about to cave in. She pushed Jasmine out of the door.

She took one more look at the room, before rushing out of it, pushing Jasmine ahead of her. "GO!" She shouted, fear driving her faster.

Where were Scorpius and Robyn? Had they got out? Were they dead? Injured?

Questions raced through her brain as she took the stairs two at a time. Jasmine sprinted ahead of her.

Rose cried out as Jasmine missed the last step and fell, but before her yell finished Jasmine was scrambling to her feet again and darting for the front door. Suddenly, she stopped and turned, scampering in the opposite direction, towards the back door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rose screamed, just as the ceiling above the front door caved in, blocking that exit.

"ESCAPING THAT!" Jasmine yelled sarcastically, jerking her thumb back at it as she ran faster.

Rose caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

The door was 10 paces away... 7... 3...

Just as she was reaching out her hand, Jasmine screamed. Rose whirled around, ice shooting down her spine as she saw the cupboard falling in her direction. She stood ridged, unable to move as it fell towards her. "_I'm gonna die_," she thought, and felt horrified. Poor Scorpius... he'd have to live without her.

Suddenly a force from the side hit her, shoving her out of the way. She lay winded and sat up in time to see her daughter crushed by the cupboard.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed, tears flooding down her face as she pushed at the cupboard. She heard Scorpius shouting from the front, but paid no attention. She pulled out her wand and managed to remember the charm. Hands shaking, she whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," and the cupboard flew into the air. She screamed as she saw the blood pouring from her daughter's head, but managed to pull her out of the way before she couldn't hold the cupboard anymore and it fell with a smash.

She half-carried, half-dragged, Jasmine out of the back door, where Scorpius was waiting. His face went white as a sheet as he saw her, and he stumbled forwards, catching Jasmine as Rose's knees gave in and she crumpled to the floor. Scorpius lay Jasmine next to her, and she scrambled to her knees, touching her daughters' face. Jasmine's eyes fluttered open and she smiled as she saw her mother. "I... saved you..." she whispered.

"Yes, you did, you're so brave, baby, I love you so much," Rose said frantically, holding her daughters' hand.

Jasmine half-smiled. "I hope... it hurts less... when I'm... dead..."

"You're not going to die! You can't!" Rose cried, tears flowing down her face.

Scorpius and Robyn were crying too, and Jasmine touched her mothers' cheek gently. "Don't... be sad... I want... I want you to smile again... for me..." she breathed.

Rose attempted a smile and Jasmine smiled. "Good... remember... I love... you all... don't... spend... your life... grieving..."

Her hand fell away from her mothers' cheek as the light left her eyes and Rose screamed like an animal caught in a trap.

Scorpius knelt, putting an arm around her, and Robyn nestled into him. The three of them knelt there for an eternity, staring at Jasmine's body, crying like they'd never stop.

_Three years later..._

Rose walked into the cemetery on the anniversary of Jasmine's death. She was carrying a bunch of flowers, and wearing a thick coat as she trudged through the snow.

"Hey, Jas," she said softly as she reached her daughters' grave. "I brought you some flowers, but they were hard to find! It's snowing... can you believe it?" She lay the flowers down and knelt, laying a hand on the gravestone and reading the inscription.

Jasmine Narcissa Malfoy

2031-2045

Beloved daughter and sister

Died aged 14

She will be remembered forever

"Don't spend your life grieving"

She smiled slightly as a tear rolled down her face. A snowdrop fell on her cheek and she sighed. "Robyn's about to go into her fourth year. I think she'll like it, don't you?" A cheeky smile appeared on her face. "She's got a boyfriend! Your father and I are having fun teasing her... poor child."

More snowdrops fell, melding with the tears that were dripping down her cheeks. She sniffed, looking over at the gate, where Scorpius was waiting.

Looking back at the grave, she sighed. "Do you remember the house in Iceland? It was a good holiday... until the earthquake." She sighed, more tears rolling from her eyes. "I think you'd be proud of us... we've all stayed strong, supported each other... we've coped." She stood up and touched the grave. "You'll never be forgotten, but we think of the good memories, always. Like the time Robyn got chased by the cow, and you turned around and managed to turn it into a bunny rabbit?" She laughed quietly and glanced again at the gate. Scorpius made a sympathetic face, and tapped his watch. "I have to go, Jas. Your father wants to take us all out tonight... urgh. It's a classical music recital. Robyn will enjoy it. I think I might just sleep through it." She took a step back. "Goodbye, baby," she said softly, before walking back to her husband.

"You okay?" He asked, taking her hand.

She nodded, and squeezed his hand, smiling at him. "Let's go home."


End file.
